The real Astrid and HIccup - their story - chapter 2
by bucker12
Summary: sorry about the last one god mixed up with word documents any way Hiccup had 2 big questions to ask Astrid but with Astrid ask one of them first


Astrid and Hiccup – their story chapter 2

Hiccup and Astrid were now 15 years of age and had been in a relationship for about 3 years of that time and it was about this age when Vikings couples were meant to marry and start to make their Viking families and settle down, and this is exactly what Hiccup and Astrid now wanted to do. Unfortunately Astrid is still having there nightmares and even when she was sleeping with Hiccup the what seemed like distant memory way always tried to crept back into her mind.

It was about 2am and suddenly the thoughts were there and Astrid woke up quickly and sat up in what seemed like a puddle of sweat. Luckily she wasn't sleeping with Hiccup (Yet). She quickly got out if bed and ran into Hiccups room and started to shake him violently to wake him

"What...who- ohh hi Astrid, bad dream?" hiccup said giving a sympathetic type face. She gave a nod. Hiccup lifted up the covers to let her get in with him. Soon Hiccup was asleep, but Astrid wasn't "Hiccup are you awake" she now turned to face him. "for you I am, what's up" Astrid now gave a face (to basically say nightmares) "Ohh Astrid come here, I know they are very scary but just remember I am here and I am not going to let anything happen, come on let's get to sleep we have to go somewhere" Hiccup wrapped his arm around her and the two fell to sleep.

It was now about 9am and Hiccup woke up, but something was wrong ... Astrid was not next him. Soon he began to look around for her and found her sitting at his desk looking in his note book.

Most people would find this an invasion of their privacy but not Hiccup; He enjoyed it when Astrid went though his books. It made him think that she took interest in his hobbies and liked to know what he was doing. Then he remembered he had to take Astrid out.

He crept over to her and then wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good morning honey, I am ready to leave" Hiccup looked at her trying to give a puzzled "Hiccup last night you said we had to go somewhere today so I got up early so I could get ready quickly, I want to know what it is!" Hiccup looked at Astrid, helped her of her chair and pulled her into his arms and instead of answering he just kissed her.

In about 10 minutes Hiccup was ready and he and Astrid jumped on toothless and set off. Soon they were in the air and heading to the place Hiccup had planned to ask his question, the biggest question of his and hers life.

Then suddenly Astrid put her head on his shoulder and said "Hiccup can you land" Hiccup started to get worried. Was there something wrong? "Errm sure is everything ok" Astrid gave him a worried look as Toothless began to make his descent on a small hill just bordering was Hiccup was going to ask his question. Soon they had landed and Astrid led Hiccup to a small opening in the hill that lead into a small cave system. "This is amazing, how did you find it" Astrid gave him a slight smile (which he could tell that she was faking it) "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III I know men are meant to ask there lover this but I want to ask, will you marry me"

Hiccup looked shocked when Astrid took out a ring "YES, OH GODS ,YEAH I WILL" Astrid burst out into tears of happiness and placed the ring on his finger and jumped on to him (knowing him over) soon she was attacking his face with many kiss and finally Hiccup lifted her up like a baby and finally said "I was going to ask you the same question but I was going to ask you something else as well. Astrid there is no easy way to ask you this, but seen as you have been living with use for a long time I just wondered well would you be Chief and take my place.

Astrid was truly shocked at his proposal "But Hiccup you were born to be Chief you have to be" "No Astrid I have never wanted to be chief, please Astrid." She gave him a worried look and said "Ok but I would like to talk to your dad about" "ok"

Pretty soon Hiccup and Astrid were back in the house and waiting for the arrival for Stoick. Astrid was very scared about telling him but lucky for her Hiccup said he would do it to get rid of any bad air that might have made Stoick say no. Suddenly the door closed and Stoick walked in a good mood

"Good evening, son and Astrid" for once in his long life Stoick smiled. "Dad we need to talk, first of all I thought it would be best if I ask you for your blessing" Stoick gave his son a surprised look "Hiccup, who is getting married?" "Me and Astrid" Stoick now wore a more surprised look on his face but finally said "Fine I can accept that... now what else did you want to ask me?"

Hiccups was suddenly very, very nervous "And finally Dad as you know Astrid will soon be part of our family now..."After saying this he gave Astrid a smile grin "... and as you know and probably think that I would make a bad Chief... which I totally agree but seen as Astrid is family can she become Chief instead of me" Hiccup thought Stoick was going to yell at him, but this didn't happen Stoick just smiled and said "of course... but I want you to be her right hand man, anyway I am knackered ,night son, Astrid.

"Night" they both chimed. When finally Stoick had walked up stairs the couple fell into each other's arms kissing. Hiccup broke the kisses and said "I can't believe he is letting you... but you heard him I have to be right hand man" Astrid pretended to sigh in annoyance "you know you want me to be, don't try and hide it" Astrid didn't say anything but just took his hand, helped him up and the couple went up to Hiccups/Astrid's room and instead if Astrid going into her half of the room the both went to Hiccups side.

Soon after getting there PJs and kissed Toothless good night the pair jumped into hiccups bed and started to cuddle into each other, attacking each other's faces with kisses and after about 1 hour of doing this they both fell asleep and luckily for Astrid she didn't get her nightmares and slept soundly all night.

**Sorry this one is a little bit shorter, I was hard thinking of where to go after chapter 1, I will try and write chapter 3 soon! Please review I like to hear what you think also add anything you might want to happen and I many add it...**


End file.
